Harry Potter AU Book I: Minister of Magic
by PinkBerry16
Summary: Harry Potter woke up in an alternate universe, where Harry is the youngest Minister of Magic, having defeated Grindlewald himself. Tom Riddle is his supposed Godson and Voldemort a new rising dark lord, with some secret dark connections to his Godson. Not your usual AU story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Minister of Magic

 **A** sharp pain shot through the back of his head, which made a boy moan inwardedly. He want to curl himself into a small ball. Searing fiery bursts pulsated through his whole body, intensifying with each small movement, jarring and brutal. With each shift the pain amplified, the muscles quivered, his awareness started to grow. Black mists swirled at the edges of his mind, but he was drawn away from sweet oblivion by the pain.

At one point he wanted to know what was happening and he slowly tried to open his eyes. A small ray of light entered his emerald eyes, which got bigger and bigger when he opened his eyes more and more, until he was staring at two people who were talking silently to each other. Those two people seemed to stop after noticing him waking up. The older man, in his fourties probably, stood up and examined the boy.

"Ah! Mister Potter, we're glad you've woken up, my boy! Otherwise I would have to eat my lemon drops myself." He smiled softly, his eyes twinkled. Harry recognized him. Albus Dumbledore. A rush of relief washed over him, but then suddenly he froze. This did not go unnoticed.

"You're Albus Dumbledore. You- you are dead." he muttered the last part sadly. Dumbledore looked at him dismissively: "Oh Harry you know me, those death eaters will not be able to defeat me. Anyways do you remember what happened?"

Harry watched Dumbledore, not sure what to say. Not even sure if the man in front of him was the real headmaster. His eyes then slid to his body. He was lying in a white bed, his left arm was put in a triangular bandage which indicated it was most likely broken. He felt a bandage covering his head. Harry wondered how he was injured and shook his head slowly, trying to avoid himself from getting more pain streaks.

"Well let me inform you about it then. We were on our way to the Ministry in the United States. We were on our way to the Floo, but you had to get something, though you didn't inform me about that due to being hasty. Suddenly death eaters appeared, which is quite daring I must admit, it was in the middle of daylight, so we had to fend them off. By the time I was finished, I found you unconcious, bleeding heavily. You could have bled to death, but no one knows what happened there. Sure it must have been someone skilled to almost kill you. Have you any idea who tried to assasinate you?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

"Uhm... Voldemort?" he blurted. It was quite obviously, he thought.

"The rising Dark Lord? To be honest, isn't it too soon for him to be killing you? I mean, you may be the minister of magic, but-"

"Wait- Minister of magic? Are you kidding me? Also, too soon to kill me? My whole life he is trying to kill me, since I was one." Harry gritted. This was probably all a dream, right? He frowned, even in his dreams he had to end up injured in a hospital? Harry noticed Dumbledore had been silent, he wondered if he said something wrong.

"Yes, Harry. You are the Minister of Magic." Harry wanted to protest, to tell them they were crazy, but Dumbledore raised his hand, telling him to be quiet. "You're the youngest minister in history." Dumbledore saw Harry didn't believe him. "It might sound crazy to you know, it always was for you, but even though you're 17, you really are. I swear on the grave of my lemon drops."

"As for Voldemort, what do you mean with being hunted by him for your whole life? Voldemort was probably not even born back then. You're memories must be very hazy. It was not Voldemort, it was Grindlewald. Voldemort is still rising at the moment, though his popularity as dark lord is still minimal. Anyways, let's not talk about Voldemort now. Even now there's some chance the press will hear our conversation and we do not want to worry the world with a new Dark Lord. Not yet at least. But Harry, are you sure you don't remember anything?"

Harry nodded, he did not know what else to do. He was sure he remembered everything well. He was also sure he was no minister of magic. Didn't they have the wrong one? A few minutes ago he was still at the Dursleys and now he was lying injured in a place he did not know. He guessed it was st. Mungo's. Why did he always end up in troublesome situations?

An owl suddenly appeared above him, landing in front of Dumbledore. He took the message and began to read it. He nodded towards the owl which flew away gracefully. The old man -though not old anymore?- sighed and faced Harry again. "It seems like we've some trouble at the ministry. I have to bid you farewell for now, but we will see each other soon, I can say. I'll leave you and your Godchild together." He waved goodbye and exited.

Harry eyed the other person, which he only noticed now. But as soon as he laid his eyes on him, the temperature in the room dropped.

"Hello, Uncle." Tom Riddle said smiling.

 _Wait did he say Godchild? Oh My Merlin's Beard._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Godson

Harry was laughing hysterically inside. This had to be a joke right? Tom Riddle. His. Bloody. Godson. He was probably dreaming, though it was more like a nightmare. The boy had stared at him for about five minutes. He had not said anything, no curses, no death wishes, only a look of worry on his face. There was no way he could be Voldemort, therefore this was all fake. Also it was bloody Riddle, he was young. Could it be time travel? No, it couldn't be. Certainly Dumbledore was young as well, but him as Minister of Magic? And Tom Riddle his Godson? Surely that did not happen in the past. He had to get out of this nightmare. He decided to play along, until Riddle decided crucio him to reality where he would wake up. Didn't muggles say that once you feel pain, you get out of your dream or nightmare?

"Uncle, are you feeling well?" Riddle asked.

"Yes." Was everything he could say. It was strange to face his parents' murderer. Tom let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm happy to hear so. Did you really not know what happened?" Harry shook his head. Nothing happened, it was just a dream. A dream in which he still ended up injured and in a hospital. He really needed a holiday, Harry thought.

"Probably a bloody dark lord with a snake head." Harry muttered. Tom eyed him curiously.

"There was no Dark Lord to be found in your office and neither Death Eaters.

Aurors who are even now researching your office, where it took place, have not found any evidence of what happened there. Though they know the ceiling broke down, which is why you ended up here. They thought it might be due to the Death Eaters who were fighting above the office. It didn't look like an assassination on you, but they don't preclude it.

You've been in here for two weeks." Harry watched Tom telling his story. He did not found proof the boy had lied. Tom eyed him very honestly, which was a very strange sight for Harry.

"So, when are you going to crucio me?'' Harry blurted out his thoughts, to which Riddle watched him with suspicion.

"What do you mean? I could land into Azkaban if I did that. It's an unforgivable. Anyways why would I crucio my dearest Godfather, Uncle?" He sounded innocent, far too innocent for Harry's liking.

Harry dismissed the subject. "Uhm... Could you tell me more about yourself? My memories are vague..." he pretended. Tom pitied him and leaned forward.

"Well, for starters, I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle, your Godson, though I always call you Uncle. We've known each other for quite long. When you were ten years old, we met in the orphanage where I was living. You told me you had slipped out of your house. When you were fourteen and I twelve you named me your Godson and took me out of that cursed orphanage. At age of 17 you became minister after Dumbledore had declined and you were nominated. Now we're still living together and both attending school, since you have missed two years of Hogwarts, you were required to attend six year classes. So we're both in the same year." Harry took the information in. His life was almost as disastrous as the life he has now.

"Sometimes you have to get abroad for your job, and that was when the incident took place two weeks ago." Harry nodded. He was tired and felt the need to sleep, until suddenly something came to his mind.

"I have to go to Hogwarts." Tom stared intensively at him.

"You are not going, until you are healed."

"I need to go."

"No you aren't."

"If I'm the minister and your godfather you'll do what I say now: Get me to Hogwarts."

"I'm no child, and do not obey you in such a situation." Tom glared.

"When did you ever obey me?"

"See, we finally came to agree."

"I'm going no matter what."

"And I'm going to stun you, no matter what."

Harry glared at Tom, who did not flinch. In the end he decided to calm do, which Tom did as well. He had to concentrate on the door, the only way out. He clamped himself to his pillow. In a second he threw it in Riddle's face. Darting forwards to the door, not minding the extreme pain he felt from his head and arm. Behind him he could here Tom curse and footsteps following. He had to reach the floo, to reach Luna, to confirm if it was true what was happening. An alternative universe.

* * *

Needs to be edited and beta-ed, I'll do later though. Please review, follow or favour.


End file.
